To Create A Monster
by PixelSpecibus
Summary: Prussia suggests that the BTT needs some "protection" and ends up choosing the Italian Brothers. I think they're doing pretty good because Italy is acting a bit...strange. (2p!Italy later on)
1. Looking For Protection!

**Pixel's Note:**

**Hello everyone! I'll start my day with this fanfic i wrote a long time ago and never posted it anywhere.**

**_CHAPTER ONE: "Looking for protection!"_**

As always, the Bad Touch Trio was in their office. Spain would space out, Prussia would be trying to think of stupid ideas then fail, and France would try to call all the girls around the neighborhood. This time it was different. Prussia suddenly had an idea. "Hey, guys!" The other two countries looked at him. Prussia got up and paced around the room.

"I just got a great idea." He stopped and turned towards them. "I don't think we get enough credit for our awesomeness (especially mine)! They treat us as if we're some stupid old countries! Am I right?" France made a face. " Actually, no-" "I don't need your sass, France." Prussia Interrupted, mockingly fanning his hand in front of his face. "Anyway, I think if we get at least two other countries to back us up, so if anyone tries to mess with us they'll regret it!" "KESESESE~!" Prussia continued that loud, obnoxious laugh.

Spain was just leaning back in his chair, singing a song about his brothers, Italy and Romano softly. "Y'know what would be better? If they were brothers!" Spain said, hinting something. Prussia didn't catch it. "Or sisters..." France added, thinking about Ukraine and Belarus. "No way! Plus that Belarus girl is creepy as hell!" Prussia made a face as if he were creeped out. France blinked a few times, wondering how his arrogant friend knew he was thinking of Russia's sisters. The Prussian thought for a moment. "Hey, what about that American boy? And that other guy that looks like him...?" "You mean Canada?" France crossed his arms, a bit angered at the fact no one ever remembers his brother.

"Yea! Yea. Whatever, wouldn't they be willing to help?"

"America may want to, but England might talk him out of it, I'm not sure about Canada though."

The albino man groaned.

"What about Norway and Iceland?"

"Err, I'm not taking any chances with them, if anything were to happen to Iceland, we're dead meat."

Prussia nods.

An hour later, France and Prussia were still thinking. 'Maybe I should tell them that Italy and Romano would be a good choice...' Spain thought. "Hey, Pruss-" Just before the Spanish man could finish, Italy and Romano fell though the office door. 'Speak of the devil.' Spain exhaled. "Oh my." France sighed. "Oh hey- HEY!" Prussia jumped over to the Italian brothers.

"You guys are perfect!" Italy sat up, having his eyes closed, as always.

"Oh wow, thank you-"

"No I mean for the job I'm giving you." Prussia interrupted

"Oh." There was a bit of silence for a couple of minutes.

Romano pushed Italy down, trying to get himself to sit up. "Look what you did! You broke the damn door and now you got us into this mess!" The darker haired man started to hit Italy on the head. "Sorry!" Italy yelped over and over again. Spain got up and walked over to the brothers and helped them up, well he helped Italy since Romano wouldn't take his hand.

Romano scoffed, then got up. "Whatever type of "job" you're trying to give us, we're not taking it." Romano said with a glare. "Oh come on! You guys will look cool! And even get the girls..." Italy jumped with happiness "We're in!" Prussia had the most obvious smirk on his face. Romano face palmed. "Great! Hey Spain, can y'close the door?" Prussia gave France some signal. "Non, I'll do it." France got up and softly pushed Spain out the door, laughing to himself.

"Oh oka- Hey!" Spain wasn't thinking and fell right after France pushed him out the door.  
Romano watched him push the Spanish man out as if he lost all hope for him and his brother.  
"Where do we start..." Prussia said, like he was some super villain.  
France and Prussia stared at the Italian brothers for a while. Thinking.

And thinking.

_And thinking._

Romano broke the silence. "What the hell!? Are we doing this or not!?" The red-eyed man laughed. "Of course! I got it.." He walks over to his blonde friend, and whispers in his ear. "Mhm." After Prussia finished whispering he stood back, crossing his arms, and smirking. "Hm. It's like killing two birds with one stone!" France, said, clearly understanding Prussia's plan. The brothers jumped at France's comment. "K-killing two birds w-with one stone?" Italy whispers to Romano. Clearly not understanding the metaphor."Are they gonna kill us?" Romano whispered back, not understanding either.

The two men walked back over to the brothers, just smiling. "Well, let's get started!"

**- END OF CHAPTER ONE -**

**Be sure to expect more of this~**


	2. The Training Begins!

**CHAPTER TWO: The Training Begins!**

Spain finally got up, wondering why he was kicked out the room. He sits beside the door and leans his head against the wall.

As the time goes by, France and Prussia are training Italy and Romano.

"Aim at the target. If you miss you have to do 40 push-ups." France said boldly. Italy rose the rifle, buckling his knees. "Stand up straight! Don't be afraid to shoot!" France said loudly. Italy jumped.

"Y-you sound like G-germany!" France raised his eyebrows. "Oh, really!?" The taller man made a pose, "I really sound like Germany?" Italy lowered the nicely made gun and nods. "Mhm!" "Well..." France walks over to the mirror and makes different poses. "I am getting more muscle..aren't I~" Italy blankly stares that the man. Then slowly raises the rifle, "Don't be afraid to shoot... huh." he muttered to himself, aiming at France's head. "Honhon!" The blond man doesn't even notice.

"Come on! Up down, up down!" Prussia blows his whistle. "I can't do push-ups when your foot is on my back!" Romano yells. "I don't need your sass young man!" Prussia blows his whistle again. The dark-brown haired man groans.

"Okay lets take a break!" Prussia laughs, lifting his foot off of Romano's back. The Italian man got up, mumbling things and dusting himself off. He looks around to see how His idiot brother is doing. He sees France making poses in the mirror. 'Are you kidding me.' He thinks to himself. He turns his head to the side some more, and sees Italy aiming straight for France's head.

"Hey! Put that down!" Romano ran over to Italy, then shoved him. It seems like, for a split second, he saw a cold look in his younger brothers eyes. Italy dropped the rifle and blinked a couple times. "What the hell do you think your doing!?" Romano shook him. "Are you trying to kill him!?" Prussia and France looked at the two, confused. Italy's eyes widen. "N-no I'm not!" "Then why in the hell were you pointing that gun towards his head!?" "I don't know!" Italy had a surprised expression. But, he was clearly not sorry. Prussia ran over to them. "Hey, hey! Calm down y'guys!"

Spain was falling asleep until he heard the loud commotion in the room, he already knew it was Romano who was yelling, but he knew it wasn't just his regular old yelling. Spain got up, and knocked on the door.

France pulls Romano off of his brother. Prussia looks over at Italy, seeing his dazed expression. "What did you do?" The albino man sounded serious for the first time.

"He tried to shoot France! I saw him!" Romano yells so loud.

"No I didn't! When we were talking I lowered the damned gun! Stop trying to get me into trouble!" Italy yells louder.

It was silent, everyone was surprised at Italy's out-of-character reply.

Prussia looks at Italy then back at Romano. The dark-brown haired man was breathing hard, as if he tried to stop a criminal from robbing a house. Italy looked sad and guilty, Prussia couldn't see the cold look in his eyes like Romano can. "Romano, we need to talk." Romano's eyes widen with anger. "Are you kidding me!? You should be talking to Italy not me!-" They heard Spain knock on the door. France lets go of Romano and walks up to the door. "Yes?" "Are you guys okay in there?" Spain sounds kind of worried.

"Yea, we're fine."

"Okay! Thats good." Spain makes a face then sits back down, outside the room.

**- END OF CHAPTER TWO -**

**Pixel's Note: **

**The first chapter and this one were already written, so I'm actually working on the third chapter right now! c:**


	3. Realization (Part 1)

**Chapter 3 (part 1): Realization**

France pats Italy's back. "Are you alright?". Italy's smirk quickly turns into a frown, looking at France. "Yes, I'm fine! What Romano said about me trying to shoot you is not true!-" France laughs a bit. "I know, he just wants you to get in trouble, right?" Italy nods.  
France glances at the rifle, then at Romano. "Okay, you guys can go for today. I'm counting on you guys to be on time tomorrow." The Italian brothers walk out the door. They watched Romano, walk with his arms crossed, and kicks Spain on accident. And they heard Italy apologizing for him.

When France couldn't hear the footsteps anymore he turned to Prussia.

"Hey, Prussia, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Ja, sure."

Prussia walked over to the blond man. "What is it?"

"I think Romano was telling the truth."

"What?"

"You heard me."

Prussia crossed his arms.

"Okay, look. I don't know why in the hell Italy would even try to shoot you."

"..."

France looked out the window.

Spain walked in the room. "Hey guys, it seems as if a lot of things happened by the looks of your expressions...no?"

* * *

Romano and Italy were walking home, none of them spoke yet.

"You mind walking faster?" Romano finally said, looking behind him to see his brother trailing behind him. Italy ignored him.

"Hello? Earth to Italy. Are you there?"

No answer.

"...stop being creepy"

It's too dark and quiet for him to be acting like this. Romano is surprised that his brother isn't clinging to him right now.

"Look, since you're giving me the silent treatment i'll use this opportunity as a chance to ask what was wrong with you today-..."

"Y'know it's bad to walk without looking in front of you." Italy interrupted.

Romano looked confused, but agreed. While he was mumbling stuff, he turned around.  
He yelped as he bumped into a dark figure and fell on the the ground

"What the hell!?"

He looked up and saw his brothers glowing eyes, his own eyes widen and he covers his mouth.

"Heh heh."

"Heh heh!?" Romano blushed with anger and got up.

"Don't do that!" The angry man yells.

"Why? Is it because you're afraid of me?" The slightly younger nation giggled again.

Romano didn't answer, the shoved Italy and walked past him. He jumped with fear when his brother grabbed his wrist.

"How rude."

Romano Gulped.

* * *

**Pixel's Note:**

**Sorry this is a bit late! I have band camp- It's a lot of work :I**

**As you can see, the title says Chapter 3(Part ****_one_****): Realization, So there will be a part two to Chapter 3. (Meaning Chapter 4 will actually be: "Chapter 3(Part 2): Realization") I might not do that i'll tell you guys if so.**

**I also recommend checking for updates every three days or so c:**

**Thanks for reading!~**


	4. Realization (part 2)

**Chapter 3: Realization (Part Two)**

France looked at his watch, "Where are they?". "I hope they didn't run away!" Prussia said as he twisted around in his chair. Spain didn't say anything, he was sitting in his chair, daydreaming, with both of the palms of his hands holding up his chin. The Spanish man had a weird feeling he couldn't shake off. He kept thinking about it. "Spain?" The brown-haired man looked up to see his friends staring at him. "Yes, amigo?"

"You okay?" The Prussian eyed him.

"Yup!"

"Okay-"

The office door opened. Prussia jumped up. "Finally you guys are here!"  
Italy walked in. The three men were waiting for Romano to walk in also.

He didn't.

"Chao everyone!" Italy said, smiling.

"Um.." Spain stood up. "Where is Romano?"

"He's a bit injured..."

"Injured!?"

"-I mean sick."

It was quiet again.

"Alright then."

Spain looked at him. The Italian's eye color looked darker and he seems to be looking more pale. Wait- His hair looks a bit darker too? His outfit looks different...  
While France and Italy went off to start the training, Spain walked over to Prussia.  
"Hey," The Spanish man whispers.

"What?

"Don't you think Italy looks a bit different?"

"Nah."

Spain sighs.

France hands Italy a wooden rifle. "Here," He starts. "You're using this today."

* * *

Romano woke up. Confused, he sat up, and winced when his right arm moved in the process. "What the-" He attempted to pick up his arm.

"-Shit!"

...It's broken.

"What happened?" He thought, trying to remember.

"That bastard!" He suddenly got furious.

He knew it had something to do with his brother.

He laid back on to his bed and looked at his wrist.

It had blood on it.  
Romano used his other arm to reach for the phone.

"Excuse me."

Romano looked over at his door.

The Japanese man walked over to Romano and took the phone.

"Your brother told me not to let you communicate with anyone."

* * *

Italy dropped the wooden rifle. "What the hell is this!?"  
France stepped back.

"You can't trust me with a real one now!?"

"Calm down-"

"It's because of Romano, isn't it!?"

"..."

"You believed him didn't you!?"

France didn't answer.

"I knew it."

* * *

Romano stared Japan down, waiting for him to do something. "Is something bothering you?" Japan almost spoke in monotone.

"Why are you helping my brother?"

"Well, he's my friend."

Romano struggles to sit up.

"Do you even know what he is trying to do?"

"Wait, what?"

The was silence in the room, Romano gave him a look. "You don't know?"

"He just wanted me to watch you."

"That idiot." Romano got up slowly. and started to walk past Japan. "I don't have time for this."

"Wait!"

Japan grabbed his broken arm. Romano yelped.

The Japanese man quickly let go. "Sorry. I just have a feeling that Italy would be furious if I let you go."

Romano growled. "What, and you're afraid of him?" Japan didn't answer. The Italian gritted his teeth, and made a "tch" noise and walked out the room. The black-haired man stood there.

"I guess I am..." He whispered to himself.

* * *

Italy suddenly stopped the childish act, and sighed a deep sigh before smiling again. "Well?" He looked up at France's horrified face. "What's wrong?" Italy looked worried. "You need a hug?" Italy's reached out for a hug. "What the hell..." France started to mutter. "...happened to you?" Italy made a face, and tilted his head. "What do you mean?" He let his arms hang at his sides. "I feel exactly the same!"

"Romano isn't sick, is he?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't play dumb."

"..."

"You're a smart man."

France shivered at the Italians voice.

Italy looked around. Spain and Prussia must have went looking for Romano.

Damn it.

Romano limped through the hallway, "He must have injured my leg too.." He thought, he would took a break but he needs to tell everyone that Italy must have snapped or something.. before it's too late.

When he finally got downstairs he went to the front door and opened it.

"Romano!" The voice was familiar. Romano looked up to see Spain that was just about to know on the door, and Prussia catching up behind him.

Thank god.

**Pixel's Note!: **

**Aha! I updated kind of early!**

**And have you read the Homestuck update? It's hilarious, yet sad. lol**

**My Tumblr - jeagertime**

**Thank you guys for reading todays update! c:**


End file.
